visit_bluff_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and A Bird (Pt 1)
Overview * Episode (must be logged into Patreon to view) Episode Description "The" Scuba Shop, Bluff City Boardwalk - ★★ (2 Stars) Reviewed by Robert M. I received a ticket for the Personal Submarine Experience (3 Person) as a prize for coming first in a work success drive and while I was excited about the prospect of seeing the beautiful underwater life of the Bluff City coast I have to say I was sorely disappointed I am not a man to hold back in my criticism and, I make no apology for that!! In comparison to the buildings around it the Bluff City Boardwalk Scuba Shop looks like it belongs to another time every building is cleaner and neater. Except maybe the clam shop but I can tolerate that because the clams, are great! The Scuba suits for rental look safe and clean but they are mostly stored on the floor rather than on shelves or racks where they belong, and it's clear the shop's management is doing something other than managing, I can tell you that. When I asked the attendant (Doyle) if he could help me with the ticket I won he had not heard of the program (but to his credit he helped me anyway and that is why I will not give the Scuba Shop one star). But when I asked him if he'd be accompanying me on the Submarine trip as a pilot he said that he could not swim (and that is why I will not give the Scuba Shop three stars). Anyway in the end the submarines could only store two people each and were cramped and unpleasant and so one of our number had to go on a trip on their own and they said they had a terrible time when they got back. I did see some coral and I did see a seal though but when I got back the owner of the shop said that everybody sees coral and a seal. He said that it wasn't anything special. This week on Friends at the Table: A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and A Bird Pt. 1 Finnegan H., Owner of "The" Scuba Shop, Bluff City Boardwalk Responded: Okay FIRST OF ALL g Cold Open Welcome to Bluff City: Flickering neon reflecting off the waves, slot machine ring, boardwalk hustle, booming laughs from the corner spot. Bluff City: Home of the lucky and their poor families too. A revving engine, the sounding of a harbour bell, a familiar wind, a gunshot round the way, the din of the casino floor, a bad plan misheard, America's favourite fling. Bluff City: the light of a cigarette, the shape of a body or two, the red and blues of a patrol car and money man, money. They say there's a thousand highways you can take to reach this town, but there ain't no train to Bluff City. One of them towns where there's a tale behind every hand of cards, a lie for every truth, a side gig for every payday. How do you start a story like Bluff City? Like this: with a bowling alley, a boxer, and a bird. Music A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and A Bird, by Jack de Quidt Characters Main Characters * Sonny Veranda (Austin Walker) * Finnegan Hands (Jack de Quidt) * Tawny Buck (Janine Hawkins) * Doyle McKay (Sylvia Clare) * Joni O'Brien (Andrew Lee Swan) Supporting Characters * Sweet Bell Moran * Maggie Darcy (Janine, later Jack) * Achilles Apollo (Dre) * Walt Whitaker (Janine) Three characters from this episode later appear in Messy Business Plot Honestly, it's always a wild fucking time in Bluff City Category:A Bowling Alley, A Boxer, and A Bird Category:Fiasco Category:Season One